boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
The Emerald City recap
Main: The Emerald City This recap of "The Emerald City" features a detailed section on each scene of the episode. Scene 1 Richard Harrow dreams of walking along a beach with Odette, his face uninjured. She begins to scream at him and he awakes to find Emily crying at the sight of his face. He tries to comfort her and covers his wound with his hand. He puts on his mask as Margaret Schroeder and Nucky Thompson come downstairs. Margaret picks up Emily and Nucky tells Harrow they are already on edge. He apologizes and explains that it is uncomfortable to sleep wearing the mask. The family leave him alone downstairs; he repeats the apology. Scene 2 Agent Sebso explains the death of Billy Winslow while in his custody to his superiors Nelson Van Alden and Supervisor Elliot. He lies that Winslow said that he needed to urinate and threatened to do it in the car. In reality Sebso stopped the car of his own volition and killed Winslow in cold blood on orders from Nucky. Van Alden says that Sebso should have let Winslow do so and Elliot chastises him. Sebso says that he also needed to go and reminds them that is almost four hours drive from Atlantic City to Manhattan. Sebso says that he relieved himself and then unlocked Winslow’s cuffs. Elliot notes that Sebso broke protocol by doing so. Sebso says that he was embarrassed by the idea of helping Winslow to urinate. Van Alden says that Sebso killed their witness in service to his own modesty. Elliot again warns Van Alden to calm down. Sebso claims that Winslow attacked him unexpectedly and Elliot counters that Winslow was a felon. Elliot asks if Sebso wants to say anything else and Sebso claims that killing Winslow will haunt him for the rest of his life. Elliot tells Sebso that he acted in self-defence and has been exonerated. Van Alden is shocked but holds his tongue. Elliot tells Sebso to take a week’s leave and dismisses him. Van Alden shuts the door behind Sebso. Elliot asks him if he is aware of the embarrassment the incident has brought to the Bureau of Prohibition. Van Alden says that he takes full responsibility and Elliot agrees that he is to blame. Elliot reminds his agent that he instructed him to pursue numbers and arrests relating to alcohol. Van Alden protests that Winslow’s confession provides a direct link to Nucky. Elliot counters that with Winslow dead the confession is useless hearsay. Van Alden suggests that they question Jimmy Darmody again. Elliot points out that they had to release Jimmy because of a lack of evidence and warns that Nucky’s lawyers are swarming like hornets. Van Alden angrily asserts that Jimmy committed murder on direct orders from Nucky. Elliot throws the file across the room and shouts that Van Alden has bungled the case from the start. He quietly tells Van Alden that he is down to his last chance and will be reassigned to the Everglades if he makes one more misstep. Elliot walks out as Van Alden silently swallows the reprimand. Scene 3 Angela Darmody works on a painting of a mother and son at the beach in her apartment. Jimmy watches her and asks her not to stop. She offers him coffee but he lights a cigarette instead. She tells him that his mother, Gillian, has taken their son Tommy out to Childs for an ice cream. He says that Tommy is a good boy and walks behind her to look at the painting. He compliments her work and says that he enjoyed another painting she finished recently. She smiles and says that she did not think he noticed. He confides that when he was fighting in World War I he quickly forgot that there was anything beautiful in the civilized world. He holds her close from behind. He helps her to mix a color on her palette, mimicking the skin tone she was using. She turns around to kiss him and then drops her brush and palette as their passion mounts. She sits on a table and raises her dress before undressing him. He pushes her back onto the table and they have sex. Scene 4 Nucky reads the morning paper at the breakfast table. The sporting section includes a report on the convening of a grand jury in the black sox series fixing investigation. Margaret begins to clear away the dishes and asks if there is anything about the ratification of the women's right to vote. She is excited at the prospect and reminds him that they need just one more state. She notes that he looks doubtful. He says that he does not want her to be disappointed and worries that the south are not known to be forward thinking. Richard knocks at the door frame and announces the arrival of Nucky's driver Mr. Kessler. Nucky instructs Richard that he will be out in five minutes. Richard leaves to deliver the message. Margaret states her concern about Richard's scars upsetting the children. Nucky says that Richard is a war hero and is there to protect both Margaret and the children. Margaret asks if Nucky has done anything about the men who are pursuing him. He says that it is being handled. She wonders if he means by the sheriff. Nucky expands that his deputies are also involved. Margaret wonders if she should take the children away for a while. Nucky says that it will not be necessary and he would miss them too much. He stands and puts on his jacket. Margaret asks if people shooting at him is part of being in charge. Nucky explains that success breeds enemies and jokes that Margaret will discover the effect after women win the right to vote. He kisses her on the head as he picks up his hat. Scene 5 Arnold Rothstein hosts a meeting with the D'Alessio brothers at his New York home. Leo D'Alessio, Matteo D'Alessio, and Lucien D'Alessio are present along with their partner Mickey Doyle. Rothstein is accompanied by Meyer Lansky and Charlie Luciano. Rothstein marvels at the progress that has been made in modern communication including wire transmissions and says that they are in the age of information. He observes that a businessman lives, and sometimes dies, on the value of information. He then asks Doyle if he knows why he is such a successful businessman. Doyle suggests that Rothstein is lucky, giggling nervously. Rothstein counters that Luciano is lucky, referencing his nickname, and that he creates his own luck. Rothstein says that his success as a gambler comes from never betting on an event where he is not sure of the outcome in advance. Leo brings up the world series, which Rothstein is being investigated for fixing. Rothstein says nothing about the rumor and instead continues that he employs research and fact finding. Lansky adds that the lawyers refer to the process as due diligence. Rothstein brings the conversation to Nucky, reminding Doyle that he claimed to know everything about him. Doyle complains that there was no way he could have known that Nucky's chauffeur carried a gun. Rothstein angrily asks if they have been listening to a single word he has said. He calls them incompetent and complains that they have both killed an innocent bystander and tipped his hand to Nucky. Lucien explains that they chose the setting for the assassination attempt deliberately to send a message. Luciano says that their actions made them look like idiots. Rothstein's assistant brings him a slice of devil's food and a glass of milk. Leo pledges to kill Nucky himself. Matteo adds that they will bring Rothstein his head. Rothstein calls their grandstanding commendable but says that he is less than convinced. Leo blames bad information for their failure, looking at Doyle. He asks how they can make it up. Rothstein replies "nothing says I'm sorry like money". Doyle recoils at the prospect of becoming further indebted to his criminal associates. Scene 6 Johnny Torrio hosts a meeting for the members of his criminal empire in the bar of the Four Deuces brothel. Torrio pontificates on the opportunity presented by Chicago's 2.5 million population. Al Capone ignores Torrio, instead joking with Gino at the bar. Torrio complains that with such a large customer base he should be making more money. He is annoyed by Capone's giggling and asks him if he is listening. Capone is able to say they were talking about money at least. Scozione, the door-man, announces the arrival of Jake Guzik. Torrio says to send him through and then greets him warmly, calling him "the beer baron". Guzik asks if they are giving away the women, jokingly complaining that he had walk from where he parked. Torrio pats him on the stomach and asks if a little exercise would kill him. Guzik counters that he gets enough exercise making Torrio's collections, handing over a thick envelope of cash. Torrio is impressed at the takings; Guzik says that he goes home stinking of beer but is not complaining. Torrio jokes that if they had Guzik working in the brothel he would stink of "pussy". Guzik says that as long as he does not smell of Kugel his wife stays off his back. Torrio says that he wanted to speak about expanding and goes to light a cigarett, Capone approaches him with one from his own pack, claiming that it is a Turkish import. Torrio returns to his earlier point that they are leaving money on the table and suggests that the North Side is open for the taking. He continues that there are ten block stretches with no cat houses or speakeasies. The cigarette explodes in his face as he takes a drag and Capone and Gino laugh at the prank. Torrio asks what it was and Capone explains that he bought a load from the joke shop. Torrio is clearly not amused and Capon apologizes. Torrio calls him a moron and angrily throws his coffee cup against the bar. Torrio says that he will talk more with Guzik at his son's Bar Mitzvah on Saturday. He then tells Capone that he is not running a grade school before walking out of the bar. Scene 7 Nucky discusses Harrow's appearance with Jimmy in his suite at the Ritz Carlton. He complains that Harrow is grotesque. Jimmy offers that Harrow told him that it looked much worse before the surgery. Nucky tells Jimmy to instruct Harrow to keep his mask on while he is inside his house. Eddie knocks on the door and announces the arrival of Mickey Doyle. Nucky is shocked and Eddie suggests that he could frisk him. Nucky jokes that Eddie thinks he is Tom Mix (a Western film star). He nods at Jimmy and tells him to do it. Nucky pours himself a coffee as Jimmy complies. Finding Mickey unarmed, Jimmy shoves him forward into the room. Mickey tries a casual greeting and Nucky ignores his pleasantries to ask what he wants. Mickey notes the tone and pleads that he has come to Nucky with his hat in hand, he pauses for a moment before remembering to take off his Derby. Mickey says that he has come to apologize and explains that he was rattled when Nucky took away his operation. Nucky says that Mickey should have picked himself up by his boot straps. Mickey reminds Nucky that he had partners. Nucky wonders what he is getting at and Mickey elucidates that he was working with the D'Alessio brothers. Nucky hesitates before asking if he means the Philadelphia crime family. Mickey confirms and look around at Jimmy who stares incredulously back at him. Nucky grabs Mickey by the lapels and shoves him against the wall. He chokes him and threatens to throw him out the window. Mickey says that he is sorry and did not know what they were planning. Jimmy puts his pistol to Mickey's head and says that he is not half as sorry as he is going to be. Mickey says that he can help them by giving them information about the D'Alessios. Nucky tightens his grip on Mickey's throat for a moment before releasing him. Nucky tells Jimmy to get their new informant a drink. Jimmy threatens to piss in it. Nucky shoves Mickey towards the chairs as Jimmy spits in a glass before filling it with whiskey. Mickey hangs his hat on a small statue and Nucky removes it and throws it back at him. He places the hat on the couch next to him as Jimmy drops the drink into his lap. Mickey catches it but cannot prevent half of it from spilling onto him. Mickey reveals that they arrived in Atlantic City months earlier looking for the money they invested in his business. He says that they decided to target Chalky White. Nucky confirms that they were responsible for lynching Chalky's driver. Mickey adds that they also robbed George O'Neill, calling him the fat ward boss. He admits that they robbed the casino. Nucky angrily asserts that they shot his brother, Eli, and shot at him. Mickey says that he knows and fears that he is next. Jimmy asks how Mickey knows and he says that they are always talking about him in Italian and laughing at him. Jimmy asks how Luciano fits in. Mickey impetuously asks if Jimmy's mother did not tell him. Jimmy warns him to watch his step. Mickey confides that Luciano is working with Lansky and they approached Chalky to test his loyalty and find out how many bottles he is moving. Jimmy wonders why they would be interested and Mickey says the information is being passed back to Rothstein, who wants to take over the liquor business in Atlantic City. Nucky jokes that ruining baseball is not enough for Rothstein. Nucky orders Jimmy to call Chalky. Mickey asks why but is met with only silence. Jimmy announces that Eddie is on the line. Annoyed, Nucky calls him in and tells him to hang up the phone. Eddie explains that he has just taken a call from Trenton to say that women have won the right to vote. Nucky raises his eyebrows momentarily, then leans back with a sigh. Scene 8 Margaret reads Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz by Frank Baum to her children at bedtime. Harrow listens to her and she stops when she notices him. Seeing the children's grimaces he apologizes and goes to leave. Margaret invites him to join them. The children are uneasy at first but Harrow compares himself to the tin woodsman, tapping his mask and eliciting a laugh by saying that he needs some oil. Margaret says that they are lucky to have the mighty tin woodsman in their home. Scene 9 Van Alden paces around his boarding room restlessly. He leafs through a pile of papers on his desk, picking up a program advertising Lucy Danziger's appearance in the Ziegfield Follies at Nixon's Apollo Theatre. He puts it to one side and picks up a newspaper clipping about a republican party fundraiser for a children's home. He crumples the newspaper and slams his fist on to the desk. He then picks up the corner of Margaret's immigration file, rubbing his thumb across her photo and smiling briefly. Scene 10 Nucky opens a bottle of champagne as Margaret readies herself for bed. He says that he will not insult her by offering her a glass but hopes that she will not mind if he has a taste because good news is not the same without it. Margaret confides that Annabelle offered her some earlier. Nucky asks if he should try again to persuade her. She concedes that it is a special occasion and takes a glass. Nucky offers a toast to the women's vote. Margaret snipes that America has caught up with Ireland at last. Nucky counters that America is her country too. He reminds her that the Republican party supported the women's right to vote and she calls this opportunism. He says that a simple thank you would be fine and she smiles and complies before taking a sip. Nucky asks Margaret to speak on behalf of Edward Bader at the women's luncheon on Sunday. He tells her that Harry Bacharach will be stepping down as mayor so Bader can run for the office. Margaret asks why Bader should be mayor and Nucky says that he is the right man for the job. Margaret wonders how owning a construction business qualifies him and Nucky adds that Bader is going to help him to build great things for the people of the city. Margaret again questions his suitability and Nucky cites Andrew Johnson's example, going from tailor to president. Margaret counters that Johnson was impeached. Nucky says that is beside the point before getting up to refill his glass. Margaret asks what she should say. Nucky offers promises of reform with the new candidate. Margaret wonders if there will be any real change. Nucky argues that he is providing necessary continuity of leadership. Margaret says that Nucky is asking her to lie about Bader's qualifications. Nucky challenges that he is asking her to be realistic and that it is sometimes necessary to tell the people what they want to hear to ensure the smooth running of government. He reminds Margaret that the election is important both to the republican party and her personally. Scene 11 Jimmy takes his family out on the boardwalk. He shows Tommy the incubator exhibition and jokes that they found him there. Tommy realizes that Jimmy is kidding him and laughs with his father. Tommy then dashes down the boardwalk to Dittrich's photography. He points at a photograph of Robert and Mary displayed in the window, saying that it is of "mommy's kissing friend". Jimmy assumes that Tommy means Robert and storms into the store. He interrupts Robert photographing Wendell, a young boy, by punching his camera lens. Robert collapses against the wall. Jimmy pulls him upright and punches him repeatedly, asking if he still wants to have his mettle tested. Jimmy throws him through the glass door of the shop. Mary tries to stop him and Jimmy warns her to stay back. Jimmy kicks Robert as he lays on the ground. Angela begs him to stop and he announces to the bystanders that Robert slept with Angela while he was away in the war. He picks up a piece of wood and mercilessly beats Robert. Scene 12 Margaret answers the door to her home, finding Agent Van Alden there to question her. He asks if he can come in and she allows him inside. She introduces Richard and Van Alden explains that he needs to speak to Margaret privately. She shows him through to her sitting room. He says that he has brought a photograph and wants her to tell him if she recognizes the girl in it. He withdraws her immigration file picture from his pocket. She asks if he is trying to make a joke but he insists on his seriousness. She identifies herself, saying that the photo was taken on her arrival at Ellis island. Van Alden says that he sees hope and longing when he looks at the photo. He asks what happened to the girl who came seeking a new life in America. She asks if she is going to be deported and says that she is a United States citizen now. Van Alden says that she is consorting with a criminal, adding that Nucky killed the father of her children. She says that his accusations are untrue. He insists that Nucky is a panderer and a criminal. Margaret tries to stand up for Nucky but Van Alden interrupts her to say that her life could be different and he knows she want it to be. Margaret challenges his presumptuousness, saying that he does not know her at all. He continues that he can see into her soul, taking hold of her arm, and confiding that he looks at her picture at night. Margaret orders him to give her the photo but he pulls it away. He tells her to listen but she stands up. She admonishes him for trying to lecture her and accuses him of using the pretense of official business to gain entrance to her home when his true intentions are obviously quite different. He asks her if she is living the life that she wants and claims to offer salvation. She says that she wants him to leave. He turns to go but then rounds on her to shout that he came to save her, not from prosecution but from the fires of hell that await her should she fail to repent. He leaves her stunned, holding her mantle for support. Scene 13 Torrio and Capone arrive at the synagogue for the Bar Mitzvah of Guzik's son. Torrio tells Capone to find them seats while he speaks to Guzik. Capone finds a pew and takes off his cap. A Jewish man turns around to explain that it he is required to wear a hat in the synagogue as a sign of respect. Capone is amused by the contrast to his own Catholic faith, where wearing a hat in church is offensive. The man asks is he knows the Bar Mitvee; Capone misunderstands and asks if he means Jake. He elucidates that he is talking about Mr. Guzik's son. Capone says that he is an associate of Jake's. The man smiles and turns around. Capone taps him on the shoulder and asks him to explain the event. He learns that Jewish boys come of age at thirteen and is surprised at the young age. The man tells asks if he thinks thirteen is old enough to be held accountable for your actions. Capone jokes that the state does, because they have reform school. They share a laugh and the man tells him that as men they must all unlearn the follies of their youth. Capone considers his words as the ceremony begins. He suggests that Capone wear a Yamaka. Capone asks what is wrong with his headgear. He explains that Capone is a man but wears the cap of a boy. Torrio sits down next to Capone. Jake's son recites a passage from the Torah in Yiddish. The congregation join him in some phrases of the ceremony. The Rabbi concludes the ceremony and the audience applauds joyfully. Scene 14 Nucky meets with Chalky at his suite, keeping Mickey present. He explains that the man that approached Chalky was really Arnold Rothstein's associate Meyer Lansky and that he is working with the D'Alessio brothers. Chalky asks if they were responsible for shooting Nucky and Nucky confirms his assumption. Eddie corrects Chalky that while the D'Alessio's shot at Nucky they were not successful, still proud of his heroic intervention. Nucky asks why he is still there and Eddie takes leave of them. Jimmy arrives and apologizes for his lateness. Nucky notices his bandaged hand and Jimmy claims to have shut it an ice box. Mickey giggles drawing a sharp stare from Jimmy. Nucky explains that he wants Mickey to set up a meeting between Chalky and Lansky. He tells Chalky to pretend to accept Lansky's offer. Jimmy suggests that Chalky feign unhappiness with Nucky's leadership. Mickey jokes that it should not be hard to believe and Nucky angrily reminds him that he is lucky to be alive. Jimmy advises Chalky to promise as much liquor as that they want in order to get several of them in the same place. Chalky asks what will happen with Rothstein. Nucky says that he plans to make him the richest corpse in New York. Scene 15 Mayor Harry Bacharach announces his decision not to seek re-election at the League of Women Voters luncheon. Nucky prepares Margaret for her own speech at their table, telling her that it is natural to be nervous. He confides that he was a wreck when he first gave a speech but now feels that he could get up and sell snake oil. Margaret is perturbed by his unflinching dishonesty. Bacharach introduces Margaret and she takes her place at the podium. She thanks Bacharach and says that he will be missed. She begins nervously but delivers a rousing introduction for Bader, spinning his construction background as a major positive. She speaks of his ability to see potential and draws a parallel with his respect for women voters. She urges the assembly to vote wisely and elect a worthy man to office. Nucky claps enthusiastically as Bader takes the stage. Bader thanks Margaret and then launches his own speech. Margaret watches Nucky's ward bosses jovially congratulating him with a look of sadness. Scene 16 Torrio prepares to leave the Four Deuces with a date. Capone stops him, wearing a newly bought fedora. Torrio dismisses his date with a kiss. Torrio asks where he is going, Capone answers that he will go where he is told. He apologizes for the joke. Torrio says that he brought Capone from Brooklyn because he saw potential in him. Torrio says that Capone could learn from Guzik. Capone offers to look into their problems with distribution from a brewery. Torrio accepts and Capone pledges to show maturity in his work and take responsibility for his actions from now on. Scene 17 Chalky meets with Lansky and the D'Alessio brothers at his warehouse as planned. Lansky is accompanied by Lucien and Matteo. Chalky says that he has known Nucky for 22 years and first met him when The Commodore ran Atlantic City. Chalky ran a dice game at chicken bone beach and Nucky was responsible for making The Commodore's collections. Chalky recalls meeting The Commodore himself at a parade for Booker T. Washington. The Commodore told him that he was increasing his cut to 7% of Chalky's take; Chalky was shocked as he had already been paying 12% for three years. Lucien laughs and calls Nucky a "real prick". Mickey labors the point that Nucky was skimming off the top and Lansky stops him, saying that they all understand. Lansky says that he hopes that Chalky is aware of Rothstein's reputation as a fair businessman. He claims that they view chiseling from your partners as short sighted. Matteo adds that they are looking to the future. Lansky denigrates Chalky's operation as bottling "piss water" and says while that is fine for some people they are looking for the real thing. He asks Chalky to supply them 500 cases per month. Chalky says that Lansky already knows that he can, carefully calling him Mr. Lewis. Lansky smiles and apologizes for the earlier ruse, saying that was before Mickey had told them how unhappy Chalky was. Lucien says that now that they know they will use him as their contact in Atlantic City. Matteo says that if Chalky plays his cards right he can buy a Packard for every day in the week. Chalky stares at Matteo, Lansky breaks the silence by saying that they will send trucks the next day. Mickey asks if they will be bringing the money too. Lansky ignores him and shakes with Chalky. Chalky shows them out and asks what they are going to do about Nucky. Matteo replies "fuck him". Lansky expands that Matteo means that Chalky is now under the protection of Rothstein. Mickey jokes that New York life do not offer protection as good as Rothstein. Chalky draws a pair of pistols from shoulder holsters and aims them at his guests, asking "how you know I drive a Packard?" Scene 18 Angela pensively returns to Dittrich's photography to see Mary. Angela says that she looked at the hospital but Mary had already left. Mary says that Robert was given morphine and had been asleep. She adds that he has five broken ribs and a fractured nose. Angela begins to apologize but Mary says it was her fault for staying with Robert. Angela says that it is not that easy to leave and bursts into tears. Mary takes her into the back and holds her hands comfortingly. Angela says that she cannot bear being with Jimmy any more. Mary asks if he has hurt her and Angela answers "not yet" confiding that she feels that he is not the same person she knew. Mary asks Angela to leave with her. Angela asks where they will go and Mary suggests Paris. Angela asks about Robert and Mary says he will recover and move on with his life. Angela worries that Jimmy will never let her go and Mary argues that he will have no idea where they are. Mary asks Angela to imagine Tommy growing up along the Seine, attending Isadore Duncan's school. Mary speaks a French phrase and asks Angela to repeat it. Angela asks what it means and Mary translates "we must go to Paris". Angela complies and Mary smiles before kissing her. Scene 19 Deputy Halloran shows Margaret home. She thanks him and he tells her that he could be Sheriff Halloran in November, if Eli is not better. He leaves and she goes through to her sitting room. Richard emerges to tell her that the children are asleep and Mrs. Charlton has left. He reports that the children were very obedient and begins to draw the curtains. Margaret apologizes for treating him harshly because she was frightened by his appearance. He notes that people find it disconcerting. She says that it was unfair and wishes that they would judge the person on the inside. He confides that he sometimes forgets what he looks like and then sees himself in a mirror. He says that he looks at himself and is unable to recall how he looked before. Margaret goes upstairs. Scene 20 Van Alden goes to a speak easy and hesitantly orders a whiskey. He downs the drink, hangs his head, and then order another. He spots Lucy across the bar and approaches her. She allows him to sit with her. He offers her a cigarette and she lets him light it for her. She blows smoke at him as she regards him. She asks his name, calling his handsome. He gives his first name and she asks him to buy her another drink. Scene 21 Jimmy brings Nucky to Chalky's warehouse, where Lansky, Lucien and Matteo are tied up. Chalky introduces Lansky to Nucky. Lansky is able to muster a polite greeting. Nucky recognizes Lucien from the assassination attempt. Lucien says that he must be confusing him with someone else. Nucky coarsely counters by referencing Lucien's birthmark asking if "there's another dago walking around with dogshit on his face". The captives are silenced and Nucky nods at Chalky. They turn away to speak privately. Nucky asks why Chalky acted so soon instead of waiting to get them all in one place as planned. Chalky asks why Nucky did not tell him that they were responsible for lynching his driver. Nucky claims that he had yet to confirm their involvement. Chalky says he has all the confirmation he needs. Nucky cautions that there are four more brothers out there along with Luciano. Lansky asks to speak to Nucky. Lansky suggests that if Nucky releases him he could work out an accommodation with Rothstein. Nucky is disinterested, saying that Rothstein has made his bed. Jimmy adds that they can now die in it. Lucien laughs and murmurs to Matteo that it is tough talk considering Rothstein is not even present. Jimmy asks Lucien to repeat what he said. Lucien takes the opportunity to suggest that Jimmy, Nucky and Chalky all go and "fuck eachother". Jimmy draws his handgun and racks the slide. Lucien calls Jimmy a tough guy and asks if he is going to shoot him for mouthing off. Jimmy says that he wasn't going to but Lucien has talked him into it. He shoots him in the forehead. Matteo is covered in blood sprayed from the wound and begins to cry. Nucky looks at Jimmy, irked. He asks if there is anyone else. The others are quiet. One of Chalky's men asks what to do with the body and Chalky tells them to leave it at the dump. Matteo threatens Chalky with lynching, just like they did to his driver. Chalky grabs him by the throat and throttles him to death. Lansky remains silent throughout. Nucky unties him and tells him to go back to Rothstein and tell him what he saw. Scene 22 Van Alden and Lucy have noisy sex in her apartment. She calls him daddy, just as she did with Nucky. When she tries to kiss him he pulls away and then takes her from behind. He finishes quickly and then kisses her cheek before grimacing and pulling away in disgust. Scene 23 Nucky returns to Margaret, who is already in bed. She asks him what time it is. He says that it is late and asks why she is up. She says that she couldn't sleep. Nucky says that he had business down town. She questions what he was doing and he claims they were planning election strategy. He compliments her speech at the luncheon before going to the bathroom. She gets up to open a window and then catches herself in the mirror, disturbed by her reflection. References 10 "The Emerald City" Recap